La Vida de Lincoln
by Redvs321
Summary: Lincoln Loud al ser acusado por poseer la mala suerte y ser exiliado por su propia familia, hace lo posible para que su familia vuelva entrar en razón y que miren las acciones que hacen. Pero por los últimos 3 semanas, Lincoln perdió la esperanza y crea un plan para así tener que vivir una vida llena de maltratos y insultos. Como lo hará.
1. chapter 1

**Un día como cualquier otro**

La historia empieza como cualquier otro día en un lugar llamado Royal Woods, conocido por su ciudad lleno de edificios con personas muy trabajadoras, pero en las afueras de la ciudad también está un lugar lleno de vida con muchos ambientes vegetal donde los árboles y un lago muy hermoso que agarra mucho la atención de los ciudadanos de la ciudad... pero bueno dejemos esto y comencemos con la historia. En este día muy especial hay una casa muy particular conocida por sus vecinos por ser la mas ruidosa del vecindario. Y por que ruidosa? Pues ahí mis amigos ya que ahí vive una familia de apellido Loud. Una gran familia por 13 integrantes 10 hermanas, un hermano y sus padres.

Pero bueno, ustedes ya sabrán el resto y no quiero malgastar con todo esto, así que vamos directo al grano. En el patio trasero de la casa vemos a un niño disfrutando sentado en un árbol leyendo su cómic de edición limitada de Ace Savy (Vaya que esto debió costarlo una fortuna). Asi que Lincoln miraba a los lectores.

-¡Hola Chicos! vaya qué pasó un buen tiempo no lo creen? Pues bien, si se preguntarán por qué estoy aquí afuera leyendo pacíficamente sentado en un árbol? Pues eso sería muy fácil de responder. Pues verán, e estado aquí afuera por casi un mes. ¡Como que por un mes afuera! Pues es sencillo. Si ya habrán escuchado, mi propia familia de sangre me saco de la casa por tener "mala suerte" vaya que uno diría lo absurdo que suena, pero lamentablemente para mi, mi grandiosa familia creyó tal cosa, y solo por creer una estupida teoría de una niña de 4 años que apenas tiene la inteligencia de una científico de un hombre muerto muy famoso por la historia de la sciences y el mundo. Y vaya familia del año cierto? Pero no los culpo, yo también tengo la culpa por poner leña al fuego al intentar dar más leña al rumor de que yo tengo la mala suerte. Y también hice otro plan al que tenía que disfrazarme de la mascota de la escuela. Al principio era bueno y el plan seguía bien, hasta por un momento "yo" creí que si daba mala suerte, pero al final todo salió bien y qué pasó al final, todos se solucionó y vivieron felices por siempre... vaya patrañas, ni siquiera me dieron el final bueno y me dan esto a cambio. Al principio pensé que sería una broma y que ellos me estaban dando una lección, pero los días pasaron y cosas comenzaron a cambiar, mis hermanas ya no eran las hermanas que tanto había conocido, es como si de la nada me quitaron mi verdadera familia y me remplazaron por unos monstruos sin alma... vaya que exagero no lo crees, pero bueno, los días pasaron y me convirtieron en su amuleto de la suerte, y vaya muleto que fui jejeje. Pero bueno les contaría mucho sobre lo qué pasó pero ya creo que viene la reina de roma. Aquí viene.

Desde la puerta trasera sale una joven adolescente que vestía de todo de rojo con un uniforme deportivo muy furiosa. Luego mira al albino.

-¡TU! -Apuntando al peli blanco con su bate de metal de baseball.

Lincoln Mirándola con mucha calma mientras aún les sigue hablando con los lectores.

-¡Vaya que vino muy furiosa! Estará en sus días de nuevo. Pues claro que lo está jejeje, siempre llegando así cada vez que ella pierde, asi fueron con las demás, buscando algo o alguien con quien desahogar. -Lincoln mira a su lado derecho —. Bueno amigo, tal como lo ensañamos. —A su lado estaba el traje de ardilla todo ensangrentado y roto por todo el lados —. Si que es de miedo no lo crees? pero no se preocupen amigos, aún no e perdido la cordura, aún. Mejor dicho, estoy algo contento, pero por que lo digo... pues lo sabrán en este instante.

Lincoln se levanta y se pone de pie junto con un bate de madera. La deportista se sorprendió por el bate que tenía su ex hermano.

Lynn Jr con la expresión aún más amenazadora.

-Ya al fin decidiste enfrentarme al fin imbecile. Ya estaba esperando que llegara la hora, y si que lo haces justo cuando quiero probar mi nuevo bate. —Jr le muestra el bate sólido a su hermano. (Y vaya que se parece muy duro jejeje ¿entiendes?)

Lincoln muy despreocupado. Realmente su hermana lo iba dar con todo, pero eso no querrá decir que el mostraría algo de miedo.

-Así hermana, pero ya acabemos con esto que aún tengo que terminar mi cómic, estoy en la parte donde One-Oye Jack traiciona a Ace y-... —Lynn le interrumpe a Lincoln.

-Me da igual tu cómic, por tu culpa perdí otro juego más, pero ahora se por que. —Lynn le apunta el bate al traje vacío —. Cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que te pongas el puto traje, no ves que vas a riesgar a toda la familia con tu mala suerte, mira lo qué pasó con mi partido.

Lincoln con la cara de "enserio." Realmente no podía creer el nivel que había llegado su hermana. El sabía que Lynn era tan supersticiosa, pero no tanto como para culparlo por algo que ya ni siquiera podría acercarse a su propia familia sin sinquiera ser empujado o golpeado para así alerjarlo

-Lynn, ya te le e dicho como no se cuanto que yo no tengo mala "suerte"! Ya por Dios que esto se está poniendo algo viejo, "enserio", deja eso para los que si saben hacer buenas historia. Pero ya enserio Lynn, que tengo que hacer para que ya dejes esa estupidez de la mala suerte, se que eres supersticiosa de la suerte al nivel más allá, pero ya enserio que ya quiero acabar con esto por favor Lynn, no me hagas re solucionar con esto. —Lincoln alza el bate y se prepara para lo que puede venir.

Lynn solo ignora las súplicas de su hermano y comienza a correr directo hacia su hermano.

-AHHHHH! —Lynn gritando mientras se prepara para golpearlo con el bate.

- _Solo un poco..._ —Lincoln pensando y esperando por la oportunidad.

Lynn estaba apunto de rematarle un swing con el bate hasta que Lincoln se agacha, agarra la cintura de Lynn, lo levanta y la hace girar de espalda, luego corre hacia donde esta el traje y lo empuja con mucha fuerza ya que al parecer el traje estaba llenos de piedras muy pesada en su interior, y una vez que el traje cayó en ella, Lynn comenzaba a sentir el peso que la ardilla traía en su interior, haciendo que comenzar gemir de dolor. Así que Jr intentaba zafarse.

-Argh... ahh... ahh... mierda... argh... ahh... argh maldito tramposo. —Lynn intentaba levantar el traje pero no podía por el ridículamente m pesado que estaba.

Lincoln miraba como Lynn desesperadamente intentaba levantar el traje. Tal como el hombre del plan lo había planeado.

Lincoln muy satisfactorio por su trabajo, luego el miran al los espectadores.

-Y aquí está su respuesta por que estaba sin el traje mientras yo leía muy tranquilamente. Desde la tercera semana me di cuenta que ya no había esperanza con esta familia, tenía la opción de huir de casa y tener una buena vida o mala, dependiendo como lo haga por supuesto, si es que logro sobrevivir, o tan solo llamar al 911 y denunciar a mi propia familia por maltrato infantil y destruir mi familia por de paso, si que sería un monstruo hacer esto, pero después tuve una tercera opción que es espera a que mi familia abriera los ojos y... jajaja vayan que están pensado, decidí convertirme en lo que debí hacer después del video que puse, aprovechar las oportunidades y pelear por lo que yo merezco vivir. ¡Así es! ¡Yo! Lincoln Loud! Eh decido enfrentar a mi propia familia! y de mostrarles que su único hijo ya no es un niño al que pueden escoger por ser débil! Y lo voy a demostrar...

 **(¡Smash!)**

Lincoln no pudo terminar ya que alguien le había golpeado con el bate de madera que increíblemente se había roto en mil pedazos, dejando al peli blanco todo inconsciente.

Atrás del árbol apareció una niña con una gorra roja mientras ella sostenía lo que quedaba del bate.

-Se te olvidó la regla Lincoln. Si te metes con una Loud, te metes con todas. —Atras de ella aparecen más personas que comenzaron a rodear al que las unas cuantos comenzaron a levantar el traje pesado.

El resto sacan a Lynn y desde ahí amigos. La vida de Lincoln loud comenzara ponerse algo particular y a la vez algo que podrá el desafío del Hombre del plan.

* * *

 **Hola todos, soy Redvs321.**

 **Bueno jejeje... Esta bien no fue una buena introducción pero al menos es algo. La razón por la que estoy aquí, es por que oí varias cosas en el mundo de FanFiction y decide poner mi suerte aquí. Ya que en Wattpad es como... como lo diría, algo casual. Escuche que aquí hay buenas historias y también que es un poco Hardcore cuando setrata de la comunidad. Y por eso traje esto.**

 **¡Oh no! Otra historia de NSL! Hahaha, vaya que no me canso de escuchar eso, pero no los culpo. Se que es muy sobre usado y algo cliché. Pero que se puede hacer cierto?**

 **Bueno todos, desearía hablar más pero esto es todo. Espero comentarios y me da comino lo que diga así que no tengan miedo en decirme como me salió o que mal salió. Así que espero con ansias haber que tan bueno es aquí.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El hombre del plan**

En el patio trasero de la casa vemos a 9 mujeres rodeando el cuerpo inconsciente de Lincoln Loud ahi tirado en el suelo con la mirando hacia enfrente cerca donde esta el árbol.

—Literalmente pensaste que podrías ganar con ese plan tan absurdo y predecible plaga asquerosa. —Dijo una rubia muy alta con un tono muy autoritario.

—Lo que le hiciste a Lynn no fue muy lindo de tu parte Lincoln, podrías haber lastimado a Lynn con ese traje tan pesado. —Dice otra rubia mayor no tan alta como la primera, pero la diferencia era que ella llevaba consigo unas gafas del sol puestas en su cabeza

—"Not cool men," Realmente te pasaste de la raya. —Dijo una chica castaña que usaba ropajes de rockera e intentaba hablar con ese acento británico tan falso.

—Parece que su suerte se le cayó de sus manos jejeje ¿entienden? —Comentó otra castaña que vestía una camisa blanca y una falda de color amarillo que intentaba dar un juego de palabras, pero al parecer todas comenzaron gruñir de fastidio al ver que su hermana había arruinado el momento.

—Ja ja, muy graciosa Luan. —Dice Lynn molesta levantándose del suelo después de haber estado acostada junto con el traje de ardilla que aún se sentía el peso en ello mientras ella aún seguía sintiendo el dolor por todo su cuerpo.

—Parece ser que el peso te sirvió de algo. —aparece de la nada una gótica peli negra que al parecer hizo que todas saltaran del susto.

—¡Por el amor de de todo lo bello Lucy! ¡¿Hasta cuanto dejarás de hacer eso?! —Reclamando una rubia muy joven que vestía un vestido Rosa con brillos.

—"Suspiro."—Suspiro la gótica al ser regañada por sus hermanas.

—Dejemosh esto para deshpues y conshentremos con lo que vamosh hacer con el contaminado. —Respondió una niña muy baja con anteojos, mientras ella examinaba el cuerpo inconsciente de que una vez fue un miembro de su unidad.

—Yo se lo que voy hacer con el, lo modere a golpes con mi bate y le enseñaré que conmigo, nadie se burla de mi. —La deportista encabronada intenta buscar su bate de metal —. ¡DONDE DIABLOS SE CAYÓ ESA COSA! — Desesperada intenta buscar el bate de metal que traía consigo hace unos momentos después de haber sido humillada por uno de los planes del "hombre del plan."

Mientras Lynn intentaba buscar su bate, todas las hermanas comenzaron a mirar el cuerpo de Lincoln ahí tirado en el suelo como un viejo trapo.

—Vaya Lana, Literalmente te pasaste con el golpe que le diste, hasta el bate quedó hecho trizas. —La rubia mayor miraba los escombros del bate de madera ahí esparcidas por todo el césped.

La pequeña plomera miraba el agarre del bate roto.

—Se que soy fuerte, pero no ridículamente fuerte como para poder romper el bate de madera con tan solo una swing... ademas esto no pesa nada y hasta yo misma me sorprendo de cómo se rompió en mil pedazos.

—Déjame verlo. —Luan curioseada toma el agarre roto del bate, luego examina con detalle el objeto y se sorprende por lo que estaba sintiendo —. Es cierto, el agarre ni siquiera tiene peso, y parece ser que esta madera está bastante liviana y frágil. —La castaña comenzaba mirar más de cerca el agarre.

—¿Quiere decir que el bate no es tan solido? —Pregunto la rockera.

—Algo parecido unidad fraternal llamada Luna. —Lisa sostenía un pedazo de madera roto del bate y después lo parte en dos con sus dos dedos —. Al parecer esto es una réplica de uno original, pero con una densidad algo inusual, como si el material de la madera fuera hecha con una madera muy frágil pero a la vez muy convincente para engañar el ojo ocular de la persona.

Todas las hermana confundidas por lo que le acababa de decir la pequeña genio. Así que Lisa Suspiro algo molesta y le comienza resumir lo que estaba diciendo.

—Quiero decir que esto es una réplica, una imitación barata, nada comparado con uno real, pero la pregunta sería.

Antes de que la genio mirara el cuerpo inconsciente de su ex unidad paternal. Un extraño ruido comenzó escuchar por todo el lugar.

—¡Pero que demonios está suce- "AAAAAHHH!" —La mayor sorprendida cae al suelo y comienza a ser arrastrada.

—¡Lori! ¡AHHHH! —La otra rubia con gafas de sol también cayó al suelo, al igual que su hermana, ella también fue arrastrada.

—¡Leni! ¡Pero que demo- AAAAHHHH! —Luna también fue atrapada y arrastrada.

—LunaaaAAAAAHHH! —Luan fue la siguiente.

—¡AAAAHHH! —Igual Lucy.

—¡AAAHHH! —Las gemelas también fueron arrastradas.

—¡Por todo EistaaaaAAAHHH! —Y por último Lisa.

Todas las hermanas gritaron por la sorpresa que se llevaron al notar que una soga estaba atada en sus pies, haciendo que todas fueran arrastradas y colgadas hacia arriba del árbol. Todas estaban arriba con los cuerpos boca abajo, era esos tipos de trampa de película que hacía que las personas quedaran atrapas arriba de un árbol o palmera, mientras esperaban que alguien los ayudara a salir de la trampa o que el cazador que puso la trampa regresaría haber si su trampa funcionó y atrapó su presa. Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy y Lola, trataron de mantear sus faldas y vestidos al no ser expuesto, ya que al estar boca abajo sus ropas comenzaría a bajarse al lado contrario, dejando expuesto sus ropa interior.

Lynn por otra parte era la única que no estaba atrapada en esa trampa.

—¡Pero que demonio está pasando aquí! —Lynn Jr estaba confundida por lo que estaba viendo.

Cuando la deportista preguntó, hubo una pequeña carcajada que hizo que le llamara la atención a todas las hermanas Loud.

—Jejejejeje-hahaHAHAHAHAHA!

De la nada, Lincoln comenzó a levantarse lentamente mientras tenía consigo un bate de metal que tanto Lynn andaba buscando. Así que el hombre de plan miraba a Lori con una sonrisa muy satisfactoria.

—Vaya Lori, y tú dices que mis planes eran tan absurdo y predecible, y mira como quedaste. —Lincoln ahora miraba a Lynn con una sonrisa —.Bueno Lynn, en donde estábamos.

* * *

Bueno chicos esto es todo por hoy, y se que fue corto pero decidí hacer cada capituló como 1000 palabras. No quiero llegar mucho, pero así es la cosa. Agradezco mucho el apoyo y también la bienvenida que ustedes me han dado. jamás espere mucho aquí pero bueno jejeje.


	3. Chapter 3

**No como lo esperaba**

Lincoln estaba muy satisfecho al ver que su plan había salido tal como lo había planeado, tenía casi todas sus hermanas a su merced, un bate de metal sólido en su posesión y una hermana sin la posibilidad de hacer algo. Ahora solo faltaba terminar sus pesadilla y posiblemente regresar la vida que una vez tuvo, si es que realmente tuvo una.

—¡Lincoln! ¡Bájanos en este instante ahora! — Ordenando a gritos la rubia amargada mientras intentanda sacudirse.

—Chicas, creo que no me estoy sintiendo bien. —Leni se estaba poniendo mareada al notar que se estaba dando vueltas así misma.

—¡Oh-no! ¡No te atrevas a vomitar aquí Leni! — Luna Intentaba alejarse o balanceado un poco hacia atras para que su hermana no vomite enfrente de ella.

—Parece que todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar hahaha, pero enserio Leni, no te atrevas a vomitar cerca de nosotras. —Al igual que Luna, Luan intentaba también balancearse hacia aún lado.

—"Suspiro" —Era lo único que podía decir la gótica en estos momentos.

—Diablos. Está soga esta muy bien amarrada. —Ella intentó desarmarse de la soga, pero por desgracia era demasía apretando como para poder liberarse de ella.

—¡LINCOLN! Exijo que me bajes ¡AHORA MISMO! —Lola ordeneba a gritos mientras se balancea para alcanzar a su hermano.

Lincoln al notar Lola, el comenzó agacharse un poco y mira como su pequeña princesa intentaba agarra su cabeza, pero al intentarlo el vestido de la princesa comenzó a bajarse hacia abajo, revelando el cuerpo casi desnudo de su hermanita, ya que solo podía ver la ropa interior más los tacones rosados que traía puesto.

—¡KYAAAAAA! —Por reflejo, Lola vuelve a subir su vestido y la mantiene sujetado mientras un pequeño rubor de vergüenza comenzaba aparecer de su cara.

—Debo admitir que me ash shorprendido. Esh la primera vez que veo un plan vashtante planeado y muy bien ejecutado. —La genio no quería darle mucho crédito a su hermano, pero debe admitir que la dejo bastante impresionada.

Una vez dicho las hermanas comenzaron a gritar y reclamar a su ex hermano mientras intentaba balancearse excepcion de las que tenía los vestidos y las faldas.

—¡Muy bien imbecile! Ya tienes la atención de todas, ahora escucharas la mía. Bajaras a todas mis hermanas de una vez, y posiblemente acabe con tu patética miseria de la manera más rápida, y sin dolor. —Dijo Lynn con una voz muy sadica y desesperada.

El peli blanco no lo podía creer, realmente su familia estaba muy lejos de ser salvados. Así que el hombre del plan tenía que poner en marcha su siguiente fase, y rezar que su plan logrera salir bien.

—Está bien Lynn. —Con la expresión determinada —. Lo haré. Pero con la condición de que por fin pongas fin con la estupidez de la mala suerte. —Ahora era question de esperar por la respuesta de su hermana.

Lynn Jr no podía creer de lo que estaba oyendo, realmente pensaba que se arriesgaría que esa escoria pidiera algo tan absurdo.

—Y arriesgarme que me des más de tu mala suerte, "No", de ninguna manera me arriesgare, todo estaba saliendo mejor cuando te pusiste ese traje, si realmente quieres salvarte pues ponte de nuevo el traje y esta vez jamás te lo vuelvas a quitar.

Lincoln estaba sorprendido, no era la respuesta que esperaba, ahora si que estaban muy lejos de ser salvados. Su familia ya no tenía esperanza de volver a ser la familia muy unidad y ruidosa que el tanto extrañaba.

—Ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia, es hora de que te de la paliza que mereces. —La deportista comenzaba a caminar.

—Mírate Lynn, qué pasó con mi hermana favorita al que tanto había amado y respetado, ya no recuerdas esos bellos momentos que anduvimos juntos como hermanos inseparables. —Lincoln comenzaba a rogar. Jamás pensó que esto llegaría así, realmente fue su culpa de que esto llegara a salirse de control, solo quería tiempo para si mismo, ahora estaba pagando el precio.

En ese momento Lynn dejo de caminar y después comenzó a recordar esos bellos momentos que estuvieron juntos; jugando en el parque, comiendo juntos en la mesa y hasta se bañaba en la misma bañera juntos, realmente los iba a dejar todo esto atrás...

Lo ame... pero también...

—Si... pero también me di cuenta que nuestras vidas mejoraron gracias a que encontramos la razón de nuestras desgracias, y tu, eres la razón por la que nosotras estamos así. Ahora te lo dire por ultima vez, suelta a mis hermanas, y una vez liberadas, te vas a volver a poner el traje y te quedarás así para siempre. —Esa fue su última advertencia al que le va a decir a su hermano.

El albino solo suspiro, ya era todo lo que podía hacer para poder salvar a su hermana. Si Lynn no podía ser la persona que acabaria con su pesadilla, tal vez una de sus hermanas lo haría.

Una vez pensado, Lincoln solo negó con su cabeza dándole el mensaje a su hermana de que el no las va a liberar.

—Lo siento Lynn, pero no. —Lincoln se prepara para lo que le podría llegar.

—Pues entonces pelearemos, y si realmente eres hombre, pues pelea con las manos limpia. —La deportista sabía que Lincoln aún tenía el bate de baseball en su posesión. Así que si ella intenta provocar a su hermano que dejara el bate hacia aun lado y así podría ganarle sin ningún problema en esforzarse.

Lincoln sabía muy bien de lo que planea su hermana mayor, no era tonto como para poder dejar el bate y así enfrentarse a mano limpia contra su hermana mayor. Cierto el nunca tendría oportunidad de ganarle, incluso con el bate que traía le hacía muy difícil moverlo con mucho libertad, ya que el bate de metal estaba realmente pesado.

Así que el hombre con un plan tuvo otra idea para poder vencer a su hermana. Solo necesitaba el ego de la deportista para así poder ejecutar su plan.

— _Solo espero que su ego sea lo bastante grande, ya que esto es mi última oportunidad para poder vencer a Lynn y rezar que todo esto se acabe._ —Penso el peliblanco mientras intentaba agarra coraje para poder calmarze y así evitar que su hermana no sospechara de él.

Por un tiempo, Lincoln acepta los términos de su hermana y suelta el bate de baseball, dejando que palo de metal cayera al césped.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos aquí Red, y como sabrán, estoy escribiendo esta historia con un teléfono, así que aún estoy aprendiendo a usar el app. Podría hacerlo en una computadora, pero mi bebe se tostó por el inmenso calor y ahora tendré que comprar una pieza más un nuevo congelador de líquido para así mantener frío mi computadora.**

 **Bueno creo que ya es todo y agradezco mucho por leerlo, y si se pregunta si podré contestar su comentarios, pues lo haría, pero como les dije, es muy complicado esto y no se si querré responder o no, pero daré el intento jejeje.**

 **Bueno es todo y haber qué pasará después.**


End file.
